Courting a Princess
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: Flynn has always been overprotective of Estelle, but when Yuri notices a few people shadowing him and Estelle on their first date. Yuri thinks Flynn has gone too far this time and is sure to give him hell for it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia or any of the characters or ideas associated with it.**

Yuri sat slumped in a chair, numbly reading a book he randomly plucked from a shelf. He was in the library waiting for Estelle.

It had been a month since the duo had returned from Dahngrest, and their return hadn't been…hadn't been the best received. Flynn had been steamed about their little adventure. Yuri's ear had been ringing for hours because of all the yelling Flynn had done when he lectured Yuri about his stunt. Even Repede had snuck off during the commandant's rant. Yuri gave him a swift kick for that later when Repede chuckled at Yuri's haggard face which sported a red mark from Flynn's fist.

And even when Yuri thought his buddy's face couldn't get any redder, Yuri thought Flynn would keel over any second when his face turned from red to purple when Estelle told Flynn that they were now courting each other.

Yuri stayed clear from the palace for over a week, waiting for Flynn to cool down.

But when Flynn did cool down, he still had problems with Yuri and Estelle's relationship, and the Council wasn't too pleased with this new development either. They had been hoping to marry Estelle off to a rich noble with a grand title, or even to a present council member to gain more power for themselves. King Ioder seemed to be the only one genuinely happy for the couple and gave them his blessing to court each other.

So that was why Yuri was presently sitting the library, bored out his mind, waiting for Estelle. It was their first real date.

Repede had been a little pissy for being left behind, but he got over it. Today would be just him and Estelle.

A small smile graced Yuri's features: he liked the sound of that.

Yuri didn't even move when the doors to the library were thrown open. Estelle came in, apologizing profusely.

"Yuri, I am so sorry for making you wait! There were issues with the Council I had to attend to. I hope I did not make you wait long!"

Yuri glanced behind his chair to see a frazzled princess. He chuckled when he saw her hair a little messy from her racing down the castle's vast hallways to get to him quickly.

Estelle's eyebrows quirked upward, "What is it, Yuri?"

He slowly stood, "How come it is that every time I see you, you seem to be a mess?"

Estelle blushed a bright red, "I beg your pardon, Yuri, but you did not race down three hallways to get here!"

"So you ran down three hallways just to get here? What would Commandant Flynn say?" Yuri asked with a wry smile.

Estelle put her hands on her hips, "He would say that I have been spending too much time with you, Yuri!"

"That's my girl," he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Now let's fix your hair, we wouldn't want the castle guards to think that I was the one who messed it up," Estelle's face boiled crimson, "not that you would mind if I did."

"Yuri, you're impossible!"

After exchanging some more banter about Estelle's hair and finally fixing it. The couple had made it out onto the streets of Zaphias. Estelle, even though she had seen most of the world and was able to take care of herself, was still kept under lock and key up in the castle. So going out into the city like this was refreshing. Yuri smirked as Estelle ran into a bookstore they discovered in the Public Quarter. The bookkeeper nearly had a fit when she walked in. He begged her to sign her two books: _Tales of Vesperia_, and her recent novel which he shared ideas in the writing of, _Only the Beginning_, which also had become a best seller.

It was when Estelle was chatting with the excited bookkeeper about their favorite novels that Yuri noticed the Royal Guards stationed outside the bookshop.

Yuri frowned, _"Flynn didn't,"_ Yuri's frown grew even deeper when Sodia, Flynn's second-in-command, came up to speak with one of the guards, who motioned towards the bookshop, Sodia nodded, barked an order, and then left, _"Flynn did."_

"_Flynn would go to this much trouble to make sure I didn't do anything with Estelle?" _a smirk appeared on Yuri's face, "_I guess I'm going to have to teach the Commandant a lesson."_

"Estelle," the princess looked up from her conversation with the bookkeeper, "you ready to go?"

Estelle smiled, "Oh yes," she said goodbye to the salesman, who told her to come back any time, before making her way towards the shop's entrance.

Yuri put an arm out to stop her, "Oh we're not going out that way," Estelle's face was confusion as Yuri toward the bookkeeper, "Do you have a back exit?"

The man nodded slowly, "Umm yes, it's in the back of the shop to the left."

"Perfect," Yuri grabbed Estelle's hand, "Let's go!"

"Go where?" Estelle asked as she was pulled along.

They entered the back ally, and made their way in between the shops to the main streets. Estelle was about to question Yuri again when he stopped her.

"Shhhh. Just look at the little surprise that Flynn sent us."

Estelle stood on her toes to glance over Yuri's shoulders. The Royal Guard was all out there.

"Whoa!" Yuri yelled as he was yanked behind a stack of boxes. One of the guards looked over to see where the noise came from to only shrug it off when he saw no one.

"Estelle, I didn't know you were that type of girl." Yuri joked.

"Hush, Yuri, we have a bigger problem to attend to." Yuri was actually surprised to see how angry Estelle was. Her eyebrows were knitted together, and he could see a subtle crease in her forehead. Yuri smirked a little; Estelle looked kind of sexy when she was mad.

"I cannot believe Commandant Flynn would stoop this low, following us on an outing together! This is unacceptable!" Estelle was a little out of breath when she finished her rant; her eyes a fiery emerald. Yuri smirked even more: definitely sexy.

"We must get rid of them." Yuri thought for a moment that his ears deceived him. But when he saw the determined look on Estelle's face, he smiled.

"Already way ahead of you," he motioned to the guards, "just watch."

After a few minutes of waiting, one of the guards took notice that the couple was no longer visible in the store. He walked in to run out yelling to the other guards, who quickly stormed the shop, looking for their lost charge.

"Let's go!" Estelle's hand was once again back in his as they ran from the alley down the Zaphias streets.

"Stop where you are, Yuri Looowwwwell!"

Yuri rolled his eyes when he heard that voice, "The Schwann Brigade? That's the best you got, Flynn?"

"Yuri Lowell! Unhand the princess and come quietly!"

"They make it sound like I kidnapped you, rather than taking you out on a date." Estelle giggled at his remark.

After a few blocks of running, Yuri spoke, "Ready to get rid of these guys?"

Estelle nodded, "Yes, please!"

As Yuri passed the entrance to the Lower Quarter, he gave a sharp whistle. In a few moments a dog was racing towards the entrance.

"Repede!" Estelle smiled.

Yuri ran past the dog, "You know what to do, Repede," the dog snorted, still a little miffed at being ditched earlier, "I'll make it up to you later, just help us out now."

Repede growled before giving an agreeing bark.

"Thank you, Repede!" Estelle called back as she raced down into the Lower Quarter with Yuri.

Repede only shook his head. He was getting soft

Soon Boccos caught up, "Move doggie or we will make you move!"

Repede growled, baring his teeth.

Adecor scoffed, "You don't scare us doggie!"

Repede let out a loud bark before charging the two brigade members.

"Ahhhhhh doggie stop it! We must capture Yuri Lowell!"

Adecor and Boccos ran quickly trying to get away from Repede when Boccos yelled out, "We'll get you later Yuri Lowell! Be sure of that!"

Yuri heard the yells become more distant, "I don't think so."

Throughout the Lower Quarter laughter of a young couple could be heard happily ringing.

The sun was beginning to set. Yuri and Estelle were camped outside the city, enjoying a picnic prepared by Yuri himself. Both were lying on their sides as Yuri told Estelle about Flynn and his younger days in the Lower Quarter.

Estelle was laughing so hard that she had to wipe a few stray tears from her eyes. Yuri was smiling at her delight in his story.

"You really convinced Flynn to do that?"

Yuri nodded, "Yep," Yuri let out a small chuckle, "and that bone head actually did it. All because I said this girl he liked would dig it."

Estelle calmed herself down, "Yuri, you're horrible."

"Guilty as charged." Yuri shrugged, taking a sip of some of the wine he brought on the picnic. Even though Estelle was legal, she refused to drink the wine, saying it was too bitter.

"Would you do it?"

"Would I do what?" Yuri asked setting down his glass.

"Make a fool of yourself in front of the whole Lower Quarter to impress a girl?"

Yuri shook his head, "Serenading a girl—off key by the way— in a court jester's suit in front of everyone isn't really my style," Yuri shift his head side to side, thinking over the possibility, "but maybe," he grinned at Estelle, "for the right girl."

This elicited a blush in the rosette.

He crawled forward so that he was hovering over Estelle, his hand positioned on each side of her head.

"I'd consider doing it for you." Yuri said with humor in his voice.

Estelle giggled, "Oh really now?"

"Yes," Yuri smirked, "I'd also do this."

Yuri bent down and captured Estelle's lips with his own. Unlike the first time they kissed, Estelle wasn't as nervous or as surprised when Yuri kissed her. Her stomach still felt full of butterflies, she could still smell the smoke of a campfire and the breeze of the trees, and Yuri's hair still tickled her arms as they wrapped themselves around Yuri's neck for support. The bitter taste of the wine was new to Estelle, but she enjoyed it.

Yuri smirked when Estelle began to kiss him deeper. He knew she'd like the taste of wine if she gave it a chance.

Yuri lowered himself even close to Estelle, not liking the space in between them. Warmth radiated from his body, even though the sun had set and the night air was cool, Estelle felt warm in his embrace.

Yuri broke it off when he could tell Estelle needed a breath of air. Estelle's face was a little red and her breath was labored, reminding Yuri of early that day when she was angry at Flynn. Definitely sexy.

"You would do that in front of everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Including Flynn?"

Yuri laughed, "Especially Flynn, it'd drive him crazy."

Estelle began to laugh along with him.

When their laughter stopped, Yuri gave her a short kiss before rolling to the side so that they were both looking up at the starry night sky.

"I have not seen a night this clear since camping out on our adventures together."

Yuri nodded, "There is too much light in the city to see the stars. Sometimes Repede and I just camp out here to look at them."

"They are quite beautiful. Oh Yuri look!" Estelle pointed at a bright blue star in the sky, "There is Brave Vesperia!"

"Yeah, there it is." Yuri noticed Estelle shiver from the cold night air and pulled her close.

Estelle blushed, but didn't say anything. She felt comfortable in his arms, and didn't want to move from his warmth.

The two continued to star gaze for hours. When Yuri realized that it was getting late, he turned his head to see if Estelle was ready to go only to find her asleep. Yuri sighed. It was going to be a long trek to the castle, carrying a sleeping princess.

Cleaning up their picnic and hoisting Estelle up into his arms, Yuri made his way to the gates of Zaphias.

Yuri had no problem sneaking into the castle even with a sleeping Estelle in his arms. He'd done it a dozen times while Flynn was still debating if he would allow Yuri to see Estelle after the duo returned from Dahngrest.

Yuri made it to Estelle's room in no time, and gently placed the princess on her bed, tucking her in. After making sure she'd be warm for the night, Yuri gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Estelle."

Yuri went to leave when he heard a soft voice answer back with a yawn.

"Goodnight Yuri."

Yuri glanced back to see Estelle snuggle even deeper in her blankets, a smile gracing her face.

Yuri was walking the empty halls of the castle when he heard the clanking armor of the Royal Guard, running through the halls.

Yuri peeked around the corner to see Flynn talking to the guards.

"Have you found her yet?"

"Not yet, Commandant."

"Well then keep looking! We'll stay up all night searching if we have to!" Flynn yelled to his soldiers before they scurried off in fear.

Yuri rubbed his chin, _"I could tell Flynn that Estelle is asleep safe and sound in her room," _Yuri glanced around the corner again to see the panicked Commandant, pacing fiercely, _"But then again after the stunt he pulled today. I think he deserves a little punishment." _Yuri shrugged, _"Besides they'd look in her room for her, wouldn't they?" _

Yuri left the castle. He chuckled to himself, knowing that Flynn wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight. Sure, Yuri was in for hell tomorrow, but it was worth. Yuri smiled to himself:

Maybe he and Estelle should go on a date like this more often.

**Okay here you go! I decided to write another **_**Tales of Vesperia**_** fic because my first one was so well received! I was really surprised how many reviews it got, and everyone had such nice things to say, so thank you to the people who read **_**Written from the Heart**_** this is for you!**

**This idea started out with Flynn sending some guards to shadow Yuri and Estelle on their date, and I hope it turned out good! I think those two would have a hard time dating because it's Yuri, and he always seems to cause a lot of trouble, twice as much if Estelle is involved. I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**So tell me what you liked or didn't like. Tell me if I did a good job with the characters and story. Just let me hear from you. I like to write, and I want to get better! So please help me out by giving me feedback!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
